Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Security vulnerabilities such as cross-site request forgery (CSRF) attacks occur when an attacker forces a user's web browser to perform unwanted actions on a web application in which the user has a valid session. Successful exploitation of such a CSRF attack can undesirably result in illicit money transfers, a user password reset, and/or the execution of other security-sensitive operations. It is therefore desirable to detect vulnerabilities to CSRF attacks.